


Covering Up

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [56]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: They're gonna miss their dinner reservation and Leonard's patience is wearing thin. What the hell is Sara doing?A short fic.





	

Leonard has been waiting for twenty minutes.

He prepared early just so he can avoid this current situation from arising. He got up early and made sure he was finished dressing up with more than enough time for Sara to take a bath and dress up as well.

With Sara, nothing goes according to his plan. They are already running late for their dinner reservation and Sara is still locked up in their room, fixing herself. It drove Leonard crazy.

“Sara, we’re late. How many minutes more do you need?”, Len said as he paced on their living room. He is constantly looking at his watch, taking note that they only hav ten minutes to spare if they want to catch up with their reservation.

“Five more minutes!”, he heard Sara said.

“Ugh. You keep saying that every five minutes, Sar.”

Now that he’s getting impatient, he decided to climb up the stairs and check up on her.

He found rge door to their room slightly ajar so he walked in quietly. He then saw Sara with her back against him, facing the vanity mirror. She looks like she’s mixing two skin-toned make up liquids. He recognized one of them as a concealer.

“What’s taking you so long?”, Leonard asked. “You’ve already put your make-up on. What’s the concealer for?

Sara didn’t answer immediately. Instead, she pushed her hair to one side, revealing her backless dress, now not covered by her hair. Sara then turned around from the mirror but maintained the position of her head, enabling her to see what she’s doing. She began dabbing the make-up mixture with her fingers. Slowly, she covered up the scars on her back.

  
Leonard frowned upon knowing the reason why Sara is taking her time.

“What are you doing?”, he asked.

Sara looked at him briefly, then returned to concealing her scars that cannot be covered by the dress, “I’m obviously wearing backless,” she said, “and I can’t have people staring at the scars on my back.”

“And why is that?”

She chuckled at the question, as if it were a joke. “It’s hideous, Len.”

Leonard walked inside the room, drawing closer to her. Once he was mere steps away from Sara, he placed his hand on her shoulder, and another on her hand, placing down the make up.

“It’s not hideous,” he said as his fingers grazed upon the collection of scars at her back that are still visible to whoever comes close. “It’s you and it’s beautiful.”

“Liar.”

“Come on,” he replied, “you know that none of your scars can make me love you less. Screw what other people might say,”

Leonard then took Sara’s hand, urding her to stand up and leave the make up on the table.

She hugged him tightly, but then laughed whle her forehead touched his chest. “You just said that to make me come down faster, didn’t you?”

“Maybe”, he smirked. “Now let’s go,” he continued while offering his arm, we have a dinner to attend to.”

She looked up at him and whispered, “How about we just but take-outs and watch Netflix?” Her puppy-eyes showing, and she knows Leonard can never resist them.

Len placed a kiss on her forehead. “I think that’s better than our planned dinner.”


End file.
